¿Y despues que?
by ishigo-chan
Summary: Prometieron hablar de ello cuando el asunto del "Héroe" concluyera... Momento perdido de iCarly. Mi versión de lo que pudo haber pasado después de "Te salve la vida". Creddie... ¿Ó Seddie?


¿Y después que…?

Teníamos un trato.

Cuando todo ese asunto del "Héroe" terminara, ella y yo hablaríamos del futuro de nuestra relación. Esa charla la habíamos evitado durante mucho tiempo, ya que me habían quitado el yeso tres meses antes y ya nadie me llamaba Freddie "el héroe" Benson. La hora había llegado.

Tal vez lo había postergado por miedo a su respuesta, o porque ya la sabía pero me negaba a creerlo.

La situación se había dado por si sola, Gibby tenía que cuidar a Guppy y Sam tenía que asistir a un maratón de costillitas, que según sus palabras era muy importante.

Así fue como nos quedamos solos en el estudio de iCarly, esa charla no se podía posponer más.

̶ Freddie…- susurraste, todo mi ser se paralizó, sabía lo que venía.

̶ ¿Qué sucede Carly?.- fingí ingenuidad. Me miraste como si fuera obvio.-Quieres hablar de eso… ¿Cierto?.- era más un afirmación que una pregunta.

Asentiste.

̶ Ya lo he pensado, incluso hable con Spencer sobre esto.- hisite una mueca, que yo interprete como sí, ni tu misma creyeras que seguías un consejo de tu hermano.- Y creo que llegue a una conclusión.

Tragué saliva, el tan esperado momento había llegado. Se hizo el silencio.

̶ Tenías razón.- dijiste al fin.-Ahora entiendo que… yo no te amo.

Vi como todo el mundo se me vino encima, pese a que ya lo sabía. Siempre fue así, la misma Sam ya lo había dicho: "No me amabas antes, y no me amas ahora. Todo seguía igual". Sin embargo una parte de mi, aún albergaba esperanza, que Carly Shay me amaba. ¡Que iluso!

No lo sé. Quizá, todo fue mi culpa desde el principio. Quiero decir que, en el pasado nunca hice nada para conquistarte. Te dije lo que sentía. Si. Pero sólo fue eso, quería que de la noche a la mañana aceptaras ser mi novia, sin hacer nada para conseguirlo.

̶ Lo entiendo.- susurré con voz quebrada, sentía como las lagrimas querían salir, pero lo evitaría a toda costa. No quería darte la impresión de que era débil.

Pero no lo podía evitar, pese a que ya había pasado por tus rechazos, realmente creí que esta ves sería diferente. Que salvar tu vida sería suficiente, pero nunca lo fue.

Supongo que no controle muy bien mis lagrimales, ya que enseguida me dijiste:

̶ Vamos, Freddie. No quiero que estes así por mi culpa.- me animaste.- Realmente lamento haberte ilusionado de esa manera, creo que debí analizar bien lo que sentía antes de… bueno ya sabes.

Si. Antes de besarme.

Tomaste mi brazo, sentí tu tacto realmente incomodo, como si me quemara. Lo retire sin importarme que tan grosero me hubiera visto.

Suspiraste.

̶ Bueno, ¿Qué pasará ahora? En serio me duele verte así por causa mía.

̶ Necesito tiempo.- dije, no podía verte y fingir que nada había pasado.

̶ Esta bien, ¿Pero cuanto?.-preguntaste dudosa.- No quiero perder tu amistad.

̶ Y no lo harás.- te aseguré, lo que necesitaba era asimilarlo todo para aceptarlo, para poder continuar.̶ Sólo necesito pensar. Tú sabes, un tiempo conmigo mismo. ¿Qué te parece… un mes?

Abriste los ojos como platos, sorprendida. ¿A caso era mucho tiempo?

̶ De… acuerdo… Freddie.- tartamudeaste y luego preguntaste.- ¿Qué pasará con el show en ese tiempo? Recuerda lo que pasó la última vez que nos dejaste como productor técnico.

̶ No te preocupes por eso, estaré supervisando a quien deje a cargo del show. Te aseguro que ese no será un problema.

̶ Confío en ti, Freddie. Así que si tu dices que todo irá bien… te creo.

̶ Si...- ya no podía estar más tiempo ahí, debía desahogar toda esta tristeza y coraje.- Me tengo que ir.

̶ Si, pero espera.- te acercaste a mí y me abrasaste. Tardé en reaccionar, pero al final correspondí al abrazo. Después de todo, sería lo único que obtendría de ti.- Estoy segura que algún día encontrarás a esa chica que te quiera, como tu la quieras a ella.

Te solté y salí al ascensor sin ni siquiera contestarte. En cuanto la puerta bajó, no reprimí más las lagrimas y estas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos.

Me encerré en mi cuarto todo ese fin de semana, desahogando todo ese sentimiento. Pero después entendí que no podía seguir así, que la vida aún no terminaba. Palabras cortesía de Sam, por supuesto.

Ni si quiera necesité del mes completo para entender lo obvio, a las tres semanas comprendí que tu y yo como pareja no podía ser, por el simple hecho de que como amigos hacemos un mejor dúo.

Recuerdo tus relaciones pasadas, y como a ninguno de ellos le has vuelto a dirigir la palabra. Yo no quiero ni siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de ser uno más del montón.

Tú siempre serás mi mejor amiga, y no quiero que sea de otra manera. Ya no.

Ha pasado un año desde entonces, y sé que aunque tuviera la oportunidad de cambiar ese momento… no lo haría. Ni siquiera ese "Yo no te amo" por un "Te he amado por siempre".

Porque ahora es imposible verte como algo más que una hermanaya que eso eres para mí: una ami-hermana. Y te quiero sólo como eso.

Además de que tenías mucha razón con eso de que "_Encontraría a esa chica". _La amo y ella me ama a mí.

De repente mi celular comienza a sonar y me doy cuenta de que es ella.

̶ ¡Hola, Sam! ¿Cómo esta la chica más bella y carnívora del mundo?

_Bueno, este fué mi primer fic. Espero haya sido de su agrado... y si alguien tiene la duda: Soy seddie_


End file.
